This disclosure relates to attachment of a component of a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to an arrangement adjacent to an attachment rail.
A gas turbine engine can include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Segmented static components couple to an engine static structure via one or more attachments.